


Shinies

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker is a Dramatic Bitch, Baby Luke, But oh? What's this?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Incoming plot?, Leia Organa is Only a Few Months Old and Already Over Everything, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is the Mom Friend (and is Actually a Mom now), Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post Mpreg, baby leia, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Sympathy PainAnakin and Obi-Wan introduce the twins to the rest of their family...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	Shinies

"Hey Obes can you come here a second?"

Obi-Wan had been in the process of making lunch for him and Anakin when he heard the Alpha call out to him from the other room. Anakin had been watching the twins, just to make sure that their Skywalker genes didn't kick in and get them into trouble though Obi-Wan was genuinely curious to see what kind of mischief a pair of babies could get into, especially considering that they were only a few months old. Then again, with their family, it was impossible to tell. Obi-Wan abandoned the vegetables that he had been chopping and entered the other room, finding the other man sitting next to one of the cribs. "What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
Anakin gestured towards one of the cribs, "Look at Leia for me."  
  
While each of the twins had their own crib to sleep in, they preferred to spend the majority of their time together and would both cry heavily if separated. It was just easier to let them nap and play together during the day and put them in their own respective beds when they were going down for the night. Peaking over the edge of the crib now, Obi-Wan could see that Luke had fallen asleep while his sister played with a set of soft plush blocks that Master Mundi had given them. She looked up when she heard Obi-Wan coming and smiled up at him, "Hello Princess." Obi-Wan greeted her then turned his attention back to his mate. "She seems fine to me."  
  
"Wait." Anakin grabbed hold of his mate's shoulders and gently moved him out of the way, taking his place before their infant daughter. Leia's bright, smiling face morphed into one of complete and utter disinterest. Anakin shifted places with Obi-Wan again and just like that little smile returned and Leia made little grabby-hands at him. Before he could scoop her up, Anakin moved them again. This time though Leia actually glared up at her father who was unable to contain himself any longer. He collapsed to the ground in front of her crib, gripping the bars and pressing his head against the side as he wailed, "What did I do to offend you daughter!?"  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and stepped around his mate so he could lift Leia up and give her the cuddles that she wanted. The second Obi-Wan was in her line of sight, Leia was smiling again and resting her chubby little hands against Obi-Wan's cheeks. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if she would be giving him the same...attitude if he was cleanshaven like Anakin. Maybe Leia's fascination and adoration were simply because of his beard? He couldn't say that to Anakin though. "I wouldn't think too much of it, Love. She was born pissed off."  
  
"She smiles at you."

"I'm her mother." Obi-Wan reminded him and a soft coo from the twins' crib alerted him that their other child had been woken up during all of the chaos. "Luke smiles at you."  
  
"Luke smiles at everything." Anakin pointed out but that was far from a bad thing. His son's coos were enough to get him back to his feet and he reached in to lift the baby up and nuzzle against him. "Don't you Baby? Yes, you do. You're Daddy's happy little boy!" Luke just giggled and buried his hands in Anakin's hair. Obi-Wan chuckled at the sight. He could already tell that his son was going to be such a daddy's boy growing up. It was fine with him. Words could not describe how adorable it was to see Anakin snuggling with their son, with both of their children, seeing their family together. But the little picture was incomplete...  
  
"You know, they should be landing soon." The Omega piped up and though he didn't need to, though he knew that Anakin would immediately connect the dots and realize who he was talking about, Obi-Wan clarified. "Ahsoka and the troops. I've been thinking of taking the twins to meet them."  
  
"We should!" Anakin exclaimed and placed a couple of kisses onto Luke's forehead, "You want to meet Daddy's friends?" Luke just giggled in response.   
  
"I just hope they don't get overwhelmed...or confused." They were still so young, how would they react to seeing a bunch of different men with the same identical faces? Would they be able to recognize the different clones or would they all be one collective unit to them?  
  
"I'm sure they won't. They're smart like their Mama."

* * *

With both Anakin and Obi-Wan taking leave and unable to command, the burden of responsibility had fallen onto Ahsoka's shoulders. So far things had gone according to plan and their missions had been successful thanks to her hard work and a little assistance from Rex and Cody who had agreed to step up and help any way that they could. They had just completed a scheduled trade mission to the outer rim when they touched down on Coruscant that morning, Ahsoka and her acting-generals disembarking first with the others following close behind them. "You ever notice how much smoother things are without General Skywalker?" Rex asked out of the blue.   
  
Ahsoka quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, I have not been thrown through the air in the past couple of months for starters," Rex explained. "...I miss it."  
  
Cody, who had been leading the way, halted abruptly causing the two behind him to bump into him and creating a minor chain reaction. Before Ahsoka and Rex could ask what was going on, he stated, "We have a welcoming party."  
  
"What do you-" Ahsoka's words died in her throat when she saw the pair waiting for them in the hangar. Her Master and Grandmaster, each holding a small baby, stood near the doors, smiling as they watched the others coming in. It was the first time she had seen the two of them together in months and nothing could be done to keep the girl from breaking out in a grin and darting forward, pushing past Cody and racing towards them. "Anakin! Obi-Wan!"  
  
Some of the clones started to move, intent on doing the same, but Cody held up his arms and forced them back in place. "Stay back men. Rex, Ahsoka, and I will make first contact."  
  
"Fuck you, Cody." Someone barked but who, exactly, said it was impossible to be determined so Cody just glared back at them all and took private pleasure in continuing down the ramp with Rex who was struggling not to chuckle at the other being thrown under the bus. Oh well. If the others wanted to be dicks, then they could all just wait to meet the twins and catch up with their Jedi friends. He and Rex managed to catch up with Ahsoka and he was the first to greet the couple with a disarming smile, "Generals."   
  
"Hello," Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile and adjusted the baby in his arms. She was sucking on her tiny face as she examined the newcomers. "Some introductions are in order. This is Leia and that's Luke." 

Ahsoka's eyes went wide when she turned her attention from the little brunette baby girl Obi-Wan was holding to the tot in Anakin's arms. The baby had a mop of sandy blond hair that was already beginning to curl and the resemblance to one of his parents could not be denied. She looked like her Master in miniature! "Mini Skyguy." The padawan murmured softly. Anakin proudly grinned, deposited his son into his padawan's waiting arms and Ahsoka cradled him close. "Skyboy! He looks just like you, only smaller."  
  
"I think he looks more like Obi-Wan. They have the same eyes." Anakin replied. "Leia though, she looks like my mother." That was the only explanation they could come up with for their daughter's appearance, namely her big brown eyes. It was undeniable that Anakin was her father, both he and Obi-Wan could see it in some of her features and whenever she scowled at either of them, and of course she had come from Obi-Wan but considering both her parents had blue eyes it was a mystery where hers came from. Then again, considering she lacked a grandfather on her father's side, maybe brown eyes randomly appearing wasn't such a strange occurrence.   
  
Speaking of Leia, both Rex and Cody was staring at the baby girl who in turn was staring back. Sensing that they would never be bold enough to ask what was clearly on their mind, Obi-Wan decided to be the first to ask, "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Me?" Cody asked and Obi-Wan seized the opportunity to place his daughter in his second-in-command's arms. Leia looked up at the new man holding her, at the near-identical man peaking over his shoulder, smiled, and giggled at them both.   
  
Anakin smirked at his Master, "She smiles at Cody." He pointed out, earning himself an eye-roll from his long-suffering mate. "You don't have to just stand there, you know? They don't bite....yet."   
  
"They're so little." Rex murmured softly and reached down to tickle the girl's belly. The sound of her high-pitched little squeals and accompanying laughter made his heart melt inside his chest. "And cute."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, "Mmm, just wait until they start talking."   
  
"So soft and squishy." Ahsoka murmured and gave Luke another hug. He didn't seem to mind. Luke was more focused on Ahsoka's montrals and figuring out what exactly they were by patting his chubby little hands against them. Ahsoka pressed a little kiss to the top of the baby boy's head, "I love them but someone has to take this baby from me or else I am never going to be able to set him down!"  
  
Anakin accepted his son back from his young padawan and placed a kiss to the boy's cheek, "Let's hope the Chancellor shares your enthusiasm."  
  
"Palpatine?" Ahsoka asked. "What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"He requested a meeting with us." Obi-Wan explained. "I think it best to leave the twins at the temple though. At least until they get a little bigger." That and he was not fond of the idea of taking two infants to see one of the most powerful politicians in the known galaxy. Obi-Wan had never seen Palpatine actually interact with children before and the last thing they needed was offending the Chancellor. "Would you mind babysitting?"  
  
"Okay but you're not going to be getting your children back. Or I'm moving in with you guys. Either way, I'm not letting these two little cuties out of my sight."


End file.
